Teenage Torchwood: 14 years later
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: Long awaited sequel to my story, Teenage Torchwood, I hope all that read that read this and are pleased with it's final ending. I worked hard to produce this and as it is a sequel it is advised you read that story first, however you could read this is you don't mind being a little confused! Enjoy and be sure to R&R!


14 years later

16th october

"Ianto, we are going to be late! Tosh and Owen are already at the bar!"

"Jack, give me one bloody minute!"

"Language!"

"Piss off!"

Ianto looked up at his husband and grinned, it was swiftly returned.

"Ianto, Ifan will be fine, he's with Rhi okay, she's the best!"

"Fine,"

"Put the phone down and let's go, she gave us the night out, let's enjoy it!"

Ianto nodded and kissed Jack's cheek. They headed out the door and into the SUV.

OoOoOoOo

"Where the bloody hell are they?"

"Jack just texted me, Ianto's panicking about leaving Ifan with his sister,"

"Dumb prick,"

"Hey! Language, young ears,"

"Young, _unborn_ ears Love, give the fella a chance to grow 'em,"

"For your information he has just developed ears,"

"Toshiko, I'm the bloody doctor here,"

"I know, and we keep referring to them as a He, it could be a she,"

"I want a girl,"

Tosh looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

Owen laughed and smiled gently as Tosh,

"Of course I do, a little girl I can spoil, and her and Ifan could get hitched,"

Tosh burst out laughing.

"You're kidding! Her and Ifan! You want our daughter to be married to a _Harkness_ kid, you're crazy!"

"Thinking about it..."

Owen didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Jack and Ianto walked through the door. Owen's eyes lit up as he saw them and Tosh turned around to see.

"Ianto!"

Owen stood and practically ran to hug his best mate.

"How've you been?"

"Good mate! You?"

"Good yeah!"

They hugged for a moment as good brothers always do then broke apart with their arms still tight around each other's sides.

"Owen, good to see you bud,"

"Jack! You been treating him well?"

"Always,"

They shook hands, grinned and followed up with a heart bro hug. Ianto had broke away to go see Tosh who was Still by the table, given her now slightly larger size.

"Tosh!"

Ianto enveloped her in a hug, shared as often as they could and with all the love he could muster.

"Ianto, Oh Love, it feels like forever!"

He pulled back long enough to kiss her nose and turn back to Jack and Owen. The former smiled as the pregnant woman and kissed her cheek delicately.

"Good to see you,"

"You too,"

All 4 friends looked at each other and grinned wildly, Even Ianto began to tear up a little.

"Just like ol' time eh?"

Owen nudged Ianto and grinned.

"Let's sit,"

So they did, In their usual booth, Ianto and Owen sat together facing Tosh and Jack, just the way it has always been.

"So how's fatherhood for you both?"

"Sleepy,"

Ianto mocked a yawn and earned a laugh.

"Jack's feeling the lack of time we have for 'together-ness'

Jack frantically nodded his head and frowned.

"This is the first night off we have had in weeks, months even!"

"He's only 15 months Jack, when he gets older we will have plenty of time for that stuff,"

"Then there will be another one... hopefully,"

Ianto smiled at Jack broadly.

"You two already planning another one then?"

Owen asked grinning.

"Hopefully,"

The pair said in union.

"Enough about us, Toshiko, how you like the pregnancy?"

"Bloody weird Jack, I love the cravings though,"

"I don't,"

"Owen buys be McDonalds all the time, 3am and he's off for a big Mac and 2 chocolate Muffins,"

Ianto smiled and patted Owen's back.

"It's killing me dude, the Maccy's staff know me now, just from our often 2 am visits!"

Jack laughed.

"I say we order some drinks! What does everyone want?"

"Pint, for me, Ianto?"

"Pint please love,"

"Tosh?"

"Orange juice,"

"On it, Ianto babe, do you ahve any cash on you? I only have my card?"

"Sure, here's... £22.37,"

"Thanks love,"

He kissed Ianto softly then went to the bar.

Owen was goofily smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing I just..."

"Just what?"

"Love seeing you two happy is all, talking about 2nd kids... it's nice,"

"It's been a good few years, since Jack popped the question... the wedding... your wedding, Ifan, your soon to be baby, I am just happy, so are you dork,"

Owen put his arm around Ianto and patted his back.

"Loser,"

"Dork,"

"Assface,"

"Monkey but,"

They stopped, then burst out laughing, Tosh smiled wistfully at them, and cradled her bump.

Jack returned with 2 pints, a scotch and one orange juice.

"What are those two giggling about Toshiko?"

"A monkey but..."

That set them off again...

"Would you believe these are two 32 year old working men?"

"Absolutely not! Speaking of which how is work Jack?"

"Good thanks, the new business is taking off well, I have several high grossing clients who appreciate a well educated attractive lawyer in their corner,"

Tosh giggled and covered her face.

"What did you call it again?"

"Harkness Lawyers,"

Owen chimed in at this point.

"Very imaginative mate,"

"Shut up, what are you even doing these days?"

"Still a doctor at Cardiff central, very rewarding, if long hours..."

Jack smiled.

"Toshiko still ministry of defence?"

"Official secrets act, can't say a word, however they certainly do good maternity leave,"

Ianto winked and leaned back in his char getting comfortable.

"Ianto? Jack said you had a new job?"

"You heard right, From Teaboy to PA to finally having enough money and contacts to release a book, it's out next spring,"

"Ianto congrats mate!"

"Dear crap! I am so proud! Ianto love congratulations!"

"Thank guys, really, It's called _The Rope That Ties Track,_ Promise to buy a copy!"

"Done and dusted mate, I am so happy for you guys, a perfect life eh?"

"Essentially,"

Jack took Ianto's hand from across the table and held it, smiling fondly.

"At least it would be if I could get any!"

That caused the table to burst out laughing. Owen smirked and Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"Hey you never know! We could fit in a quickie before we pick Ifan up!"

"Toshiko, Owen, we have to leave 5minuets early!"

Tosh rolled her eyes and Ianto grinned.

They finally ordered some more food and drinks, talked through every change that had happened since they last saw each there.

A nearly 20 year long friendship, it could never waver because in the end they looked out for each other. In the years to come they would remain that tight bond of 4.

Toshiko would birth a beautiful baby girl called May.

Jack and Ianto would surrogate another 2 babies, a boy and a girl, Grey and Cassie.

Jack's lawyer firm took off and soon was able to earn him over a million pounds.

Toshiko got promoted to head of her tech department.

Owen received chief of medicine at his Hospital when he was 36 years old, the youngest there in 50 years.

Ianto's book found its feet and old 20 million copies in the first year, he soon became a house hold author name. He also collaborated with authors such as John green and Suzanne Collins.

Most of all they were happy, content and deserving of everything they received. Life is as each other them planned. Of course there were ups and downs throughout their lives but together they made a wall of which no one could get through to hurt.

Ianto Harkness

Jack Harkness

Ifan Owen Harkness

Grey Harkness

Cassie Toshiko Harkness

Toshiko Harper

Owen Harper

May Harper

The family that lived on until the very end...

_Their stories are yours now... take care of them._

OoOoOoOO

And that's that. Thank you to so many people who have supported this story, you mean the world to me, really. I hope this sequel was everything you hoped it was.

Yours most gratefully

Hannah.


End file.
